stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Apoo banaan
Stem mee! Keupke Graag de afbeelding terug verwijderen. --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 29, 2010 05:29 (UTC) Llamada Wat is er nou weer met Llamada gebeurd? De site kan ik niet meer bereiken - en op twitter staat ook niet waarom dat is. Wat is er aan de hand en wanneer kan ik er weer online? Dr. Magnus feb 28, 2010 13:04 (UTC) :Hier. Bedankt, --Erwin(mesaje| ) feb 28, 2010 13:14 (UTC) :: Helaas was llamada gehackt. En daarna een DDos attack. Er is inmiddels aangifte gedaan bij justitie en we hopen vanavond weer te werken. mrt 1, 2010 16:56 (UTC) Dat is naar om te horen. Zou je me hier nu iets meer over kunnen vertellen? Bijvoorbeeld: hoe groot is de schade, en is er veel verloren gegaan? En: is er enig idee wie of wat hierachter zat (een virus of een persoon)...? Dr. Magnus mrt 1, 2010 18:12 (UTC) :Het is zeker weten een persoon IP is gelogd en doorgegeven aan justitie. De schade aan llamada is (hopelijk) niks. De database is gewoon bewaard gebleven. Schade aan de server is een ander verhaal. Binnenkort een persbericht op wikiweet. Helaas mag ik niet meer vertellen. 83.86.6.46 mrt 1, 2010 18:20 (UTC) Vandalen Misterr en Drabo zijn bekende wikia-vandalen. Het zijn tevens zeer grofgebekte personen, racisten en zelfs nazi's. De blokkade was zeker hun verdiende loon. Mag ik mijn rechten terug? Ik vind het onzin dat ik voor het blokkeren van een bekende vandaal mijn rechten heb verloren... Dr. Magnus mrt 29, 2010 14:35 (UTC) :Tja door de blokkadeoorlogen is er besloten dat we geen onbepaalde blokkade's meer gingen zetten. Daarbij, zal ik even met olivier bommel overleggen als je beloofd dat je NOOIT meer jezelf deblokkeerd, óf de blokkade van jezelf wijzigt (naar een kortere tijd). En dat je voor de rust, niet meer onbepaald blokkeert. Als je dit wel doet zul je je rechten met nog snellere ingang verliezen. mrt 29, 2010 14:40 (UTC) Ik ben het eens met je voorstel en wil je beloven dat ik nooit meer iemand OT zal blokkeren. Wanneer ik een vandaal actief zie zal ik die hoogstens voor één dag (of drie bij een tweede vergrijp) blokkeren en dan desnoods vragen aan andere moderatoren of we samen tot een gezamenlijk vonnis kunnen komen. Akkoord? Dr. Magnus mrt 29, 2010 14:43 (UTC) ::En het óf de blokkade van jezelf wijzigt ? mrt 29, 2010 14:46 (UTC) Dat ben ik niet van plan. En ik denk ook niet dat iemand mij nog zonder reden zal blokkeren, nu ik weet dat Greenday geen rechten meer heeft... Dr. Magnus mrt 29, 2010 14:48 (UTC) :::Ik zal aan olivier vragen of hij er naar wil kijken. mrt 29, 2010 14:50 (UTC) Bedankt, maar ik ben pas gerust gesteld als ik mijn rechten weer terugheb. Wat betreft Misterr: je doet er geen goed aan hem te deblokkeren - hij is zoals ik al zei een bekende wikia-vandaal die geen Engels, geen Nederlands en amper Duits spreekt. Hij is een Roemeen die alles met google translate vertaald en niks anders doet dan mensen beledigen en nogal grof in slecht Engels anderen uit te schelden. Dr. Magnus mrt 29, 2010 14:53 (UTC) :::::Kijk een stukje verder. MediaWiki weigerde mee te werken :| Dus heb ik eerst gedeblokkeerd om vervolgens de blokkade opnieuw te zetten. Maar volgensmij ben ik wat uitgeschoten met de lengte . Ik zal iig olivier vragen wat hij er van vind. mrt 29, 2010 14:58 (UTC) ::::Nu hebben Misterrr en Drabo beiden dezelfde straf, wat wel zo eerlijk is. We kunnen ze missen als kiespijn. Dr. Magnus mrt 29, 2010 15:05 (UTC) Vraag Ik heb een vraag: waarom gedragen jij en Jillis je als kleine balletmeisjes als het gaat om schelden? Ik bedoel, met het oog op de geschiedenis van de site enzo... jullie stellen je nogal aan, om het zo maar 'ns te zeggen. Erg vervelend. Of ken je al die woorden nog niet, Aie? Dr. Magnus apr 4, 2010 07:25 (UTC) Tsja, ik geef hm toch gelijk. EEn keer tyfus kan geen kwaad.Pedro DeVille apr 4, 2010 07:26 (UTC) :Ik bedoel, ik ben niet degene die zijn account heeft vernoemd naar een beest wat in zijn blote kont rondloopt en met stront smijt... aapje! xD Dr. Magnus apr 4, 2010 07:28 (UTC) Nog een keer gee ik hem hier gelijk; ik vind, als je zo'n naam hebt, dan weet je iig dat mensen je misschien gaan uitlachen! Pedro DeVille apr 4, 2010 07:35 (UTC) ::Nu moet je serieus heel erg op passen. Pedro, als ik je 1x met een ziekte zie schelden ben je een maand foetsie. Je was nu wel lekker aan het haatzaaien overal dus mag je even een dagje afkoelen. Magnus, wat betreft mijn naam, zal ik dit maar opvatten als een PA? apr 4, 2010 08:11 (UTC) PA? Welnee, vat het liever op als een welgemeende reactie op het gezeur van bepaalde mensen hiero... kun je er niet op lachen dan? Dr. Magnus apr 4, 2010 08:15 (UTC) :Nou nee, eerst lees de andere berichten van jullie 2'en en dan met name pedro die overal een beetje dingen gaan opstoken. En dan kom ik vrolijk aan op mijn overleg en dan wordt ik nog een keer aangevallen door nog 2 personen ook. Dat neem ik toch wel een beetje dreigend op. apr 4, 2010 08:17 (UTC) :Pedro is ook een goeie jongen, hij meent het goed. Dr. Magnus apr 4, 2010 08:16 (UTC) Apoo, vind je het niet logisch dat Pedro en ik boos zijn vanwege dit gedoe met het uitroepen van onafhankelijke landjes? En het gedrag van Greenday loopt me ook al langer de spuigaten uit. Daaroverheen komt nog jullie gezeur over gescheld; je begrijpt hoe schijnheilig dat overkomt, met het oog op het verleden jaar... Dr. Magnus apr 4, 2010 08:19 (UTC) CantBustMe Deze gebruiker heeft mensen persoonlijk met de dood bedreigd op andere sites, waaronder mijzelf. Om te voorkomen dat 'ie ook hier gaat "rondspoken" besloot ik hem preventief te blokkeren. Net zoals jij doet met die open-proxies en dergelijke. :P Dr. Magnus nov 27, 2010 10:30 (UTC) :Ik weet wat dat geval heeft gedaan. Tot zo ver is er geen spoor van hem en mocht dat wel zo worden dan kunnen we hem altijd nog blokkeren. Ik ga er eigenlijk vanuit dat hij al cross-wiki geblokkeerd is. Het aanmaken van zijn OP geeft hem alleen maar een melding dat deze wiki ook bestaat ;) Apoo banaan nov 27, 2010 10:53 (UTC) Ik mag ook hopen dat hij nu een crosswiki blokkade aan z'n broek heeft hangen. Hij beweerde Drabo13 te zijn, waar ik me best iets bij voor kan stellen. Je weet wel, de nazi. Dr. Magnus nov 27, 2010 12:57 (UTC) Ben je dezelfde? Ben jij dezelfde gebruiker als op WikiKids? Aangezien je de (bijna) exacte handtekening hebt. --Wouter15 nov 27, 2010 14:57 (UTC) :Jup.. That's Me. Apoo banaan nov 27, 2010 22:38 (UTC) Lovian Ambassador English: Hey, I'm the Lovian Secretary of Foreign Affairs and we have provided Libertas with an embassy. We still need an ambassador though, would you be interested in the job? The task doesn't require much effort, you are just the 'first contact' between Lovia and Libertas. You can contact me here. Greetings, Y. Medvedev. Nederlands: Hey, ik ben de Loviaanse minister van buitenlandse zaken en we hebben Libertas van een ambassade voorzien. We hebben echter nog een ambassadeur nodig, misschien ben je geinteresseerd? Het vraagt niet veel inspanning, je bent gewoon de 'eerste contactpersoon' tussen Lovia en Libertas. Je kan me hier bereiken. Groetjes, Y. Medvedev. : Nee, sorry :) 83.86.6.46 feb 12, 2011 15:40 (UTC) ::Ik doen het wel :) Jillids feb 18, 2011 18:22 (UTC) :::Ja, doen jij het maar. :D Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) feb 20, 2011 16:14 (UTC) Tweede kans Ik ben eigenlijk wel enorm benieuwd... waarom besluit je nu ineens dat je me een tweede kans wilt geven? Wat is de reden dat je je nu ineens bedenkt? Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) mrt 16, 2011 21:17 (UTC) :Omdat je ondanks je blokkade kosten wat het kost probeert te bewerken. Via meerdere IP's, accounts en proxys ;-). Apoo banaan mrt 16, 2011 23:32 (UTC) ::Probeer''de''. Ik heb inmiddels wel door dat het niet gaat werken. Dat voorstel wat ik deed, daar is niemand geloof ik nog op ingegaan trouwens - in veel oude systeempagina's staat nog Sparta (dat moet door Paralitum worden vervangen) en bij de landen-intro ontbreekt nog een kaartje. Dat soort kleinigheidjes, je weet wel. :) Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) mrt 17, 2011 09:12 (UTC) Kom op man! Dat je me blokkeerd is tot daar aan toe - daar heb je alle recht toe. Maar blijf alsjeblieft van mijn artikelen af met je klauwen en noem me niet "een structurele vandaal" - ik heb godverdomme-nog-an-toe meer voor Llamada geschreven dan jij en de meeste andere gebruikers, en dan noem jij mij gewoon een ordinaire vandaal... Wat geeft jou het recht mijn fucking personages dood te maken? Nou? En als ik je erop aanspreek verwijder je gewoon mijn berichtje. Waar, for your information, Jillis ook al op had gereageerd ("Hij heeft wel een punt"). Ja, natuurlijk heb ik een punt!! Ik ging akkoord met jullie blokkade in de wetenschap dat jullie in ieder geval het goed fatsoen zouden hebben om van mijn pagina's af te blijven. Dat blijkt dus niet zo te zijn. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) mrt 25, 2011 17:09 (UTC) :En waarom heb je me nu een serverban gegeven, jij achterlijke mongool? Waar was dat voor nodig? Ik stel vragen, normale, redelijke vragen. En als dank krijg ik godverdomme en serverban. Ik zou graag wat uitleg van je krijgen - je beantwoord mijn mails niet en ik kan niet meer op IRC komen dus waar anders dan hier wil je dat ik het met je bespreek? Dit gaat alle perken te buiten, Apoo. Heeft je moeder je niet goed opgevoedt soms? Soms krijg ik werkelijk het gevoel dat je écht uit de Apenheul komt... Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) mrt 25, 2011 19:29 (UTC) ::Blijkbaar valt het kwartje nog niet, ik/we sluiten je buiten met meer dan een reden. Je mails zijn niet eens in mijn inbox binnen gekomen maar direct doorgestuurd naar spam en vervolgens verwijderd. Al je bewerkingen worden ongedaan gemaakt en niet op gereageerd. Vergeet met Magnus, geef het op. Die serverban is al lang van te voren aangekondigd maarja, dat deed je blijkbaar niets. Je bent al 4 jaar lang een veelvoudig sokpop-misbruiker. Denk je echt dat jij plots op het rechte pad zit? Nee, het gaat een tijdje goed en dan val je weer terug in je oude patroon. Het wordt tijd dat jij die 9 maanden lang is heel goed gaat nadenken. En deze situatie had voorkomen kunnen worden als jij is even 2x nadacht voordat je weer een nazi-accountje aanmaakte. Denk deze 3 dagen is even na over een nette reactie die je kunt plaatsen, met nadruk op nette, en ga vervolgens weer lekker op nation lopen vervelen. En verdoe mijn tijd niet verder. Je gaat het toch niet wennen, ik ga echt niet meer naar je luisteren danwel je serieus nemen. Apoo banaan mrt 25, 2011 21:50 (UTC)